Gangham Style
by simplepleaseures
Summary: It's Andie's first show as Head Writer for Saturday Night Live. This week's host is Seth MacFarlane and it looks like he's here to do more than just host the show. Yep, inspired by Seth's stint on SNL. The "Lids" sketch was my favorite sketch of the night. Anything that involves dorky white guy dancing and Seth is okay by me. Potentially going to be a short series.


"Okay, so this guy is the Korean equivalent to Jay-Z and he makes this music video with this crazy horse dancing and he's all jumping around rapping "Oppa Gangham Style!" The video's gotten like a million views on YouTube. Anyway, the sketch is basically…."

Andie kept pitching her sketch idea to the other writers, Lorne and this week's host, Seth MacFarlane. It was the first show of the new season and Andie Sheppard's first show as head writer of Saturday Night Live. After years of dreaming, teaching improv classes and waiting tables, Andie had finally made her dream come true. She wanted this first show to be perfect. As she finished her pitch, Andie looked up at Lorne who offered no emotion. This would freak most writers out, but that's how Lorne operated: show no emotion.

Lorne turned to Seth. Seth nodded his approval, but clearly showed some apprehension. Andie didn't know much about this guy, other than he was the creator of _Family Guy_ and his first movie was a huge hit this past summer. He seemed nice enough, but she had yet to spend any real time with him.

"Okay, this could work. Can I see the video though? I'm sorry, I don't spend a lot of time on YouTube," Seth responded. Andie looked at Lorne.

"Sure. Andie, after the meeting, can you show Seth the video and start a draft of the sketch. Let's look into getting the PSY guy in here, since he is apparently in New York this week. Next?" Lorne looked to the next writer, who was pitching some idea that involved Seth as some Amish guy. It never was easy to pitch sketch ideas and even head writers could be shut down by Lorne. Even after five years, Andie always got excited when her sketches made it to air.

After another hour, Lorne called the meeting to a close. All the writers scrambled to their offices to start drafts. Andie went straight up to Seth, "Ready for some Korean rap?"

Seth laughed. "Sure, I'm dying to see what the big deal is."

While the walked to Andie's office, her eyes began to wander over this mystery man. He had a great body, but apparently it was a recent commodity. Andie googled his name when she found out he was hosting and she saw plenty of pictures of a nerdy guy with a bad haircut and a bit of a frat boy gut. He also had a penchant for wearing the same clothes over and over. Seriously dude, there are other shirts in the world other than a black button down. But next to her now stood a lean guy in expensive jeans, a white polo with just slightly mused hair. What a difference a couple of successful television shows make, she surmised.

Andie opened the door to her office and offered Seth a seat. She opened up her MacBook and opened up the video. When she looked up, she saw Seth quietly chuckling at a picture on her wall.

"Haha, what's going on here?" he giggled. He looked like a naughty schoolboy when he giggled.

"Oh, that was back during my improve days in Chicago. Second City did a series of shows about reality T.V. Yes, that's me as Kim Kardashian and next to me is Harry, who you just met in the pitch meeting. He's playing Rob Kardashian. " Andie explained. She was proud of that show, as that was the series of shows that Lorne watched and made him offer her and Harry the gig at SNL.

Seth looked at her and she met his glaze. As their eyes locked, Andie felt something she usually never felt before when talking to hosts. His eyes were flirty and lusty and she felt it in the pit of her stomach. All of a sudden, she wanted to ravage this man. She wanted him to fuck her right here in her office. Andie quickly broke their glaze. this was not the time to have horny thoughts about the host she needed to write for this week.

"Um, ah, the video is ready. Have a seat on the bed….uh….shit…I mean….uh..couch," Andie stumbled over her words. She tried to avoid eye contact with Seth as she brought her laptop over on the couch. Seth, looking slightly amused, slightly turned on, followed orders and sat down next to Andie, a little closer than she wanted.

The two watched the video a couple of times, with Andie answering all of Seth's questions. She could feel the sexual tension building between them. It didn't help that Seth apparently felt it too and kept fueling it. He'd "accidently" graze his hand on her thigh. He'd get closer to her than really necessary, just to point something out on the computer screen. Andie was getting nervous. What was this guy's MO? It had been five months since Andie had last had sex and her sexual frustration plus Seth's determined flirtations were becoming too much to handle. His musky smell was making her wet. Before she lost control, Andie had to gain control of the situation.

"Okay…so….that's that. Uh….make-up totally need you now! Yeah! I must write, you must leave! Yes! Off to hair and make-up now!" Andie clapped her hands together, as a way of ending the conversation. It was a total socially awkward penguin moment if there had never been one. Seth just looked at her, confused and amused. As Andie anxiously stared at him, Seth just got up from the couch and closed the door. He turned around and looked at Andie, "Is there anyway to guarantee some privacy in this place?"

Andie was stunned. "Ah, just put that "Do Not Disturb" sign on my door. That tells the writers I'm busy."

Seth smiled with approval. "Yes, you will be very busy."

With that, Andie lost it. _Fuck, this bastard is smooth_, she thought.

Before she even heard the door click closed, Seth's tongue was already in her mouth, exploring every part of her mouth. She didn't even have a moment to react. It had been so long since she had her hands on a man and she didn't want this to end.

"I've been thinking about you constantly." Seth whispered in her ear as he removed her t-shirt and bra. "Ever since I saw you in that sketch last year where you played the dumb teenage girl and your little dress barely covered these glorious tits." Seth stopped talking in order to suck one her nipples as his hands expertly massaged her breasts. Andie couldn't even think, as it was struggle enough to just hold onto to Seth and not fall over. Andie was letting Seth do all the work and that was fine with both of them.

Seth slowly walked them both over to the couch that had just occupied. Before he sat Andie down, he removed her jeans and panties in one move. Now she stood naked in her office while Seth look at her, his eyes hungry for her. He nodded hungrily with approval and then he began to remove his own clothes. Soon they were both naked and they began kissing again, when Seth quickly slipped two fingers inside her and began rubbing her clit. Andie was in blissful relaxation, just letting the waves of pleasure wash over her. She knew she should return the favor, but she was unable to move. Seth didn't seem to mind, as he quickly dropped to his knees and positioned his face right in front of her womanhood. "I've wanted to do this for a long time. I've touched myself thinking about this moment," Seth growled, his voice growing deeper and huskier the hornier he got.

He didn't waste anytime using his talented tongue to work her clit. Andie tried desperately to not cry out, as they were still in her office. The fact that they had to keep quite and not get caught made the moment that much hotter and turned Andie on more. Seth's tongue rhythmically worked Andie's clit and soon she was doing everything possible to not lose her shit. Her thighs clammed down on Seth's head the closer she came to orgasm and Seth didn't stop. As she rode the waves of her orgasm, Seth kept working her clit. The pleasure was becoming almost too much and not enough at the same time. Finally, Seth freed himself from the clutches of Andie's thighs to find Andie coming off her orgasmic high.

When she opened her eyes, she found Seth putting back on his clothes. "No…wait….let me…." Andie felt guilty, she wanted to return the wonderful favor.  
"Don't worry, " Seth smiled. "We're not done here. Plus, I'm needed in hair and make-up, remember?" He flashed her a shit-eating grin as he quietly slipped out the door, so that no one would see Andie in her post-eaten out state. _He's a smartass and a gentleman at the same time_, Andie thought. Still recovering from one hell of an orgasm, she tried to regroup. She still had a show to write and rehearse and a crew of people depending on her. As she put back on her clothes and tried to fix her hair, Andie knew her first week as head writer was going to be a very interesting week.


End file.
